Tomb
Plot Previously, on Knight of All Knights, George, Clifton, and James are soldiers in the Roman Army now. It’s been 5 Years since the battle at Camp Bellator ROMAE, and things have changed. The Empire is starting to break apart, and James knows that. He also knows that the emperor is his uncle, and he is secretly engaged to Erica. Erica revealed to James that she is pregnant and they choose names. As they fight, James told George about Erica, and George is fine. Meanwhile, a mysterious assassin killed a general, and then headed to La Empira, where General Will lives. James told George about Erica and the baby. George had a nightmare that foretold future events. James married Erica however the Man in the Shadows attacked and killed Erica. Now, James has been traumatized and George swore Revenge. The group finds out about Emperor Patrick, and James warns Patrick about the Man in the Shadows. They head to James and George’s house… only to find her dead. Now, they face a choice. Give up, or head to the site where Richard the III died. Part 1: To Go or Not to Go “What do we do George?” Clifton asked. Everyone was standing in front of Elizabeth, George and James’s Mom. “We… we….” I started. Truth is, I didn’t know what to do. If I gave up… then I might be able to spare our lives. But if I did that…. I would dishonor everyone who had been killed by the evil man named The Man in the Shadows. But if I head to Accona Desert… we would have to face the dangers of the past…. And the present. “George?” Clifton. “George…. I think we need to go to the Desert. “James told me. “But what if it’s a trap?” “We need to go anyway. THIS HAS TO END!” James shouted. “James…. I WILL NOT HAVE ANYMORE PEOPLE DIE! ” “THIS ISN’T JUST YOUR DUMB DECISION GEORGE! YOU AREN’T THE LEADER!” James shouted. “WELL YOU KNOW WHAT… YOU AREN’T THE ONE SPEAKING UP AND HAVING EVERYONE FOLLOW YOU …. SO NATURALLY SOMEONE HAS TO BE THE LEADER!” “WELL YOU KNOW WHAT… JUST STOP! STOP BEING A …. “James started. “FINE! YOU WIN!” I shouted. Clifton and James looked at me, as I said, “Fine… we head to the desert…. I just want to end this….” I announced. I walked out of the house, as James told me, “We’ll talk about this later. “ I got on my horse, and Clifton and James got on his. We left the knife there, in the house, and started heading towards the Accona Desert, unaware of the events to follow. Part 2: The Man in the Shadows Visits Patrick stood in front of his desk, not happy to be looking at the guard. “Say that again. “ “Sir…. “ Patrick had taken James’s words carefully, and secretly moved to the governor’s building near the Accona Desert. “ The Army is fighting as best as they can… but the barbarians are getting very close to the Accona Desert… the same site where …. “ “I know. NOW GET OUT OF HERE! “ The guard ran out, and I turned around, putting my arms on my desk. “Unbelievable. “ “ Tsk, Tsk. And to think our taxes go to pay those failures. “ The Man in the Shadows Visits 1.png|The Man in the Shadows Arrives The Man in the Shadows Visits 2.png|The Man in the Shadows Arrives The Man in the Shadows Visits 3.png|The Man in the Shadows Arrives A sudden noise of thunder appeared, as Patrick turned around. Suddenly, leaning on the door …. Was the Man in the Shadows. “ YOU!” Patrick shouted. Laughing slowly, the Man in the Shadows said, “ That’s right Patrick. I’m back. Here to find out what’s happened to old gang of friends. “ Patrick looked at him, and said, “ You’re no friend of mine… not after what you did to Will.” The Man in the Shadows grinned. “ Don’t worry…. It was a mercy killing.“ Patrick put his fists together and told him, “ William would never beg to die. Especially not to you. I may have only seen you during holidays, but 8 years of Holiday meetings is enough to get to know you. I’m surprised that you’re still alive, E-…” “ I don’t go by that name anymore. “ “ Fine. Sorry that a Vandal beat you to Richard though. Oh wait…. I’m not. “ “ All I want to know is where my friends from Camp are. I mean… it has been so long. I’ve only killed Will, another general, your nephew’s wife and your mother-in law. I have so many more to kill. “ “ Elizabeth…. You killed her?” “ Almost too easy. “ “ Well… to answer your question… you know what happened to Darius. “ “ Yeah…. First person I ever killed. “ “ And Will is dead, along with Richard. Regus died 6 years ago while fighting some person in Rome. And as for the others… when the Vandals got too close to Rome… they sent everyone out. They all died. “ “ So the whole gang is dead? “ “ Save for you… and as you say… myself. “ “ Tsk, Tsk. Too Bad. I did wanted to say goodbye to Lucius. “ Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, and Patrick went to it. “ Who is it?” he asked. “ Miss Crystal. “ “ Oh Patrick… you want to settle down now? Fine. Talk to her. But if you say anything about me, she dies. “ the Man in the Shadows taunted. Patrick went outside, where Crystal met him. “ Hey Patrick… I just wanted to make sure that we were still on for tonight. “ “ Yeah… of course. “ “ Okay. “ A guard appeared to take her away from the building, and Patrick reentered his office. “ Well…. We’re talking about friends… and one of yours happens to show up. Isn’t that funny? “ “ You know… we should have had this meeting at the end of day…. “ “ Then I guess …. We won’t talk in the Shadows anymore. “ Suddenly, the Man in the Shadows attacked Patrick. “ NOO… NOOOOO…. AHHHHHHHH! “ A bunch of Guards, along with Crystal entered the room, to find Patrick dead, a knife in his head. Crystal cried, as a fog went out the window. Part 3: Tomb A Few days later, we arrived in the Accona Desert. “ That…. Must have been the hardest journey we’ve ever gone on. “ Clifton said, almost breathless. “ I know…. “ James replied. They looked at the desert. All they could see was sand. There was a few scrubs there and there, and a mountain to the side. There was also a bunch of piles of sand… which was odd for a desert. “ He’s here…. “ I started saying. “ I know…. Let’s start looking. “ Clifton ended. They started walking, their sandals leaving marks on the sand. As they looked, they noticed that the mountain was dark, and had strange colors on it. Almost…. Like dark-red. “ What is that?” “ I think… its dry blood. “ I started to get sick, but quickly focused my attention to the nearby caves. “ Where are you Man in the Shadows…. Why did you want us to come here?” I asked, even though I knew that he couldn’t hear me. We continued to take careful steps, until…. CRACK! We turned to Clifton, who froze. “ Oh my…. Gosh…. “ Clifton took a few steps back, and moved the sand away. There… in the sand… was the skeleton of a Vandal. “ What in all of Rome…. “ James started. I realized something at that moment. “ DIG UP ALL THE BUMPS IN THE SAND! “ I ran towards another one, where I found another body. “ THERE’S ANOTHER ONE! “ James then replied, “ I FOUND ONE TOO! MORE VANDALS!” Clifton also said, “ I found a body… but it’s a Roman Solider…. “ These are the remains of that battle… what if….. ''I started thinking. '' “ Do they have names? “ I asked. “ The Soldier’s name…. is … Seneca. “ “ Seneca…. Wait…. George! Father knew Seneca… he was a solider, one of his friends he met in the army! “ James shouted. “ James… what if…” “ George…. Don’t even say that. “ James responded. We continued to dig them up, and we found over a hundred vandals and at least 30 Romans. “ So many dead…. Its… gruesome. “ Then, I found something. A sword, a black sword, pure black, unlike any sword I’ve ever seen. It had the words, “Hic Uctor Gladius “, which means “ This is the Sword of the Conqueror “. For a few seconds, my right arm burned, and then stopped. “ Strange. “ “ HEY GEORGE, JAMES… YOU MIGHT WANT TO TAKE A LOOK AT THIS. “ Clifton shouted from a distance. James and I started running past the bodies and the swords and towards the mountain. Soon, we reached the cave Clifton was at. On the side of the cave was a carving that said, THIS IS THE TOMB OF RICHARD THE III “ Oh my gosh… he’s really here….” I said. “ We haven’t seen him… for…. Over 5 years…. “ Everyone went in… where there was an old coffin carved from pure stone. On it, there was the words, “ Hes a VIR, Amicus , A frater , A Patri ,Et .... Heros ..... Ad Omnes Romae. “ Clifton then said, “ He’s a Solider, A friend, a brother, a father, and a hero to all of Rome. Wow…. “ I looked at the tomb, staring at the place where my father is. ''I can’t believe… I’m next to him again. After all these years…. '' I got on one knee, and put my sword into the rock. My hands grabbed the sword, I put my head down, and closed my eyes. I could hear James doing the same, as well as Clifton. For a long time, there was silence. Then, I said, “ Father…. I swear…. By your grave… I will kill the Man in the Shadows… and honor your legacy. “ “ Agreed!” “ AGREED!” We got up, and looked at the Tomb once more. “ Oh Richard…. Its been so long. Nice to see you’ve… gone to a better place. “ We turned around, only to see the evil man himself…. The Man in the Shadows. Part 4: Identity Revealed “ So…. You did come. “ I raged. “ Yes…. I didn’t want to miss the party. But first… I had to visit his brother. “ “ YOU KILLED UNCLE PATRICK! ONLY A SELECT FEW KNEW WHERE HE WAS GOING!” “ The Shadows are everywhere James. Even in Florence. “ James looked at the Man in the Shadows, shocked. “ WHY DID YOU TELL US TO COME HERE?” “ Because George… your father is important part of history. Yours, and mine. “ “ What are you talking about?” James asked. “ You see…. I was once friends with William and Richard. We trained together… but then they betrayed me. “ “ Impossible… “ “ Yes. We went to Camp Bellator ROMAE. But in the end, it was William who finished me off. Or so he thought. “ Suddenly, thoughts started coming to me. “ Wait a second… “ (flashback begins ) “Your Father George, and myself. “ “GEORGE! Your Dad actually fought here!” “Now, I’ll tell you what happened. Many Years back, we were getting ready to join the army. But one of us, a man named Echtor betrayed us. He slaughtered my friend, and then ran to the mountain. Richard and I ran after him, and came here. “ ( Flashback ends ) “ But…. “ I started saying. (flashback begins again with distortion. ) “ A man named Echtor… Ech…Ech..Echtor. A man named Echtor…. SLAUGHTERED MY FRIEND – SLAUGHETERED MY FRIEND… Richard and I ran…” ( flashback ends ) “ But… he killed you. “ I started saying to the Man in the Shadows. “ General Will killed you!” The Man in the Shadows grinned, as James became concerned. “ George… what are you talking about?” “ James…. When we went to Soul Mountain…. 5 years ago…. Will told us about a story. The one where Will killed someone. When he killed…. “ I turned to the Man in the Shadows, and said, “ Echtor. “ The Man in the Shadows started laughing , and announced, “ So you know who I am. Fine…. I admit it. I AM ECHTOR!” James and Clifton looked in shock, while I looked at him, in rage. “ You wanted revenge against everyone at camp, including General Will, our father… and his family. Us.” I shouted, my face getting red by the second. “ Yes….” Echtor admitted. “ But what I don’t get is how you are still alive. He stabbed you in the heart. “ Echtor smiled, and said to us, “ Oh that question. Well… William did kill me. I wandered on… in the afterlife. However, when I realized all I wanted was gone…. Something happened. A monster…. A huge…. Beast…. Came to me. “ ( Flashback begins ) “ Who are you?” Echtor asks. “ I am the one who will help you. I am the king of Shadows. “ the monster says. “ Will you help me? Will you bring me to life so I may get revenge on Rome and all who stood in my way?” “ Yes…. I will. For the shadows are strong in you…. And you shall be feared by the name of…. The Man in the Shadows. “ ( flashback ends ) “ The creature used some… dark magic…. And brought me back to life. I’ve only been living for half a year now. “ Suddenly, a voice rang in my head, which made me relazie that the monster that saved him… was the one that I’ve hated for 5 years. “ He speaks the truth George the Triumphant. “ I looked at Echtor, to see he also felt that voice in his head. “ So…. You’ve had contact with the creature. “ Echtor says. “ Yeah… anyway…. Its time I finish my job once and for all. Destroy the Tomb of Richard… and then kill you all. Finally… burn Rome!” Everyone, including me grabbed our swords, and Clifton shouted, “ We aren’t going to let you end life as we know it. “ Echtor laughed, and then said, “ Oh dear human… you don’t have a choice. “ James Jumped up and attacked Echtor. “ THIS IS FOR ERICA!” Echtor grabbed his sword and hit James’s sword. “ I’VE SPEND 8 YEARS IN CAMP. YOU SPENT A FEW WEEKS WITH WILL, AND THEN TRAINED FOR 5 YEARS.” Echtor jumped up, landed on Richard’s Tomb, got down, and attacked James. I ran and tackled Echtor. Echtor and I dropped our swords and started punching each other. We ran out of the cave, where I punched Echtor in the nose. “ AHH… YOU BROKE MY NOSE!” His nose started bleeding, and I said, “ That’s what murdering freaks get. “ Echtor growled at me, and then we started fighting again. I punched him in the stomach, as Echtor grabbed me, lifted me up, and threw me to the ground. “ AAHHH!” “ Your father was weak… and so are you. “ James came running, about to punch Echtor, but Echtor took out a knife and stabbed him in the arm. James fell down, crying out in pain. “ JAMES!” Clifton cried out, as he grabbed James and took him to the cave. “ It burns….” Clifton took out the knife, as I faced Echtor. “ And so is your brother. “ Suddenly, Echtor kicked me in the Groin, and then pushed me to the sand. As I struggled to get up, he put his hands on my throat, and started to strangle me. “ HAHHAHAHAH… COME ON GEORGIUS! BE STRONG, OR ARE YOU GOING TO BE A FAILURE…. LIKE YOUR FATHER! HAHAHHAAHAHA!” I managed to reach a bone of a vandal, and said, “ I … am … Strong…. And my father is NOT A FAILURE!” I smashed the bone at Echtor, who fell to the side. I got up, and ran towards the cave. Echtor looked at me, then noticed the black sword. He quickly grabbed it, and started following me. Clifton and James and moved to a different cave, but I went to my father’s tomb. I attempted to get my sword, but Echtor jumped ahead of me and used the black sword on it. The sword destroyed my sword, as I stood in shock. “ No….” “ What are you going to do George? You have no weapon! “ Echtor taunted. As he said this, he accidently moved part of the coffin’s top, and revealed Richard holding a sword. “ HAHAHAH. “ “ You know what?” “ What?” “ I’ll get help from dad. “ I suddenly kicked Echtor to another part of the cave, grabbed Richard’s sword, and charged. “ WHAT?” I took my sword and knocked his sword out of his hand. I prepared to take a death strike when… “ GEORGE! JAMES IS ALRIGHT!” Clifton shouted. In my distraction, I heard a noise, and suddenly, Echtor was gone. I ran up to Clifton, and then went to James. “ James are you…?” “ I’m fine…. I can still use it, it just has to heal. “ I looked at the direction Rome is, and I announced, “We’re going to stop Echtor… and save Rome. “ TO BE CONTINUTED….. Characters Main Characters *George (Story Teller) *James *Clifton *Emperor Patrick ( deceased as of the end of this episode ) *Elizabeth (mentioned and deceased) *Richard the III (Deceased and Mentioned) *General Will (Mentioned) *General Regus (Mentioned) *Erica (mentioned) *Other soliders of Camp Bellator ROMAE *Vandals (deceased) *Roman Soliders (deceased) Villians *The Man in the Shadows/Echtor *Monster's Voice Ads Now.... I'm going to Adversite for the Featureds. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse - Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse is a series taking place after OV, where Ben and Gwen are 18 and Kevin is 19.All the events of OV did happen in this timeline, except Ben, Gwen and Kevin were still a team and Ben never met Rook until The Chronian Invasion.With the power of the Infinimatrix(a device Ben obtained in Azmuth's Invention) and his teammates, Ben faces many challenges.Buckle up, it's a whole new Omniverse! The series was created by an anon on 22nd April 2012. It is co-written by Lego Master and Jack. It's also running for Featured Series. Its a good show and you should check it out. Paperluigi ttyd - this is one awesome user. He's got an awesome show Young Plumbers, he's a great admin, and amazing friend. Vote for him to become Featured User! SpeedGate - Speedgate is an alien created by Speedy. He's blue, he's got wings, and an awesome name. VOTE FOR HIM AS FEATURED ALIEN! B-Men First Class Soundtrack Pic - just click the link. It should be Featured Picture. Trivia *This episode takes place 1 minute after Quest (KOAK) *George will use Richard's sword for now until the end of Season 2 *George will fix Richard's tomb between this episode and the next *The Man in the Shadows will be known as Echtor for the rest of the season *James will heal in the following episodes *The Man in the Shadow's idenity was hinted in the previous two episodes. *Part 2 was based on this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmsuRTcEy5U Category:Knight of All Knights Category:Episodes Category:User:Sci100 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure